


A Wife

by Elisheva_Nadir



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, No Description of Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisheva_Nadir/pseuds/Elisheva_Nadir
Summary: Hera senses that Seraphim’s reluctance to kneel before her is not because she is not powerful enough to force him to kneel. He is simply not convinced. So Hera reminds Seraphim of the gifts a goddess can bestow.
Relationships: Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is being tagged as rape/non-con due to the fact that the OFC isn't fully aware. No descriptions of violence are given though and things are as consensual as can be what with god-like trickery.

Hera gently drew her fingers from Seraphim's temple to behind his ear, tenderly tucking his hair aside. Men, even beasts like Seraphim, needed gentle persuasion from time to time.

“Your faith in me is lacking,” Hera said softly, drawing the knuckle of her index finger along the scarred side of Seraphim's cheek. Seraphim was utterly still beneath her touch, the otherworldly red of his pupils unwavering as they bore into her. She expected his skin to be cool to the touch, like how mortals felt under her touch, but he was warm, nearly as hot as godly skin. 

“I have been hasty in some respects I think,” Hera said. She stepped away from the Wraith and casually brought her right hand up, conjuring a portal for them to step through. “Let me show you what else it means to kneel before me.”

Hera didn’t wait for Seraphim to follow and stepped through the portal, the night they had been shrouded in peeling back so that it was now dusk. Her thin soled sandals made perfect little prints in the soft dirt of the walkway leading up to the small but still generous home ahead. 

To either side of the house was tall grass that gave way to rolling fields of grapes on one side and olives on the other. It was a modest farm but still lovely as it sprawled from the house. 

“A farm?” the disdain in Seraphim’s voice was evident and his grip on his bident tightened so that the leather creaked. 

“Not just a farm,” Hera said, shifting through the realm so that she was now behind Seraphim, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“A _home,”_ Hera breathed and nestled her chin on Seraphim’s left shoulder, her head ducked down slightly so that she could whisper into his ear. “A _wife.”_

As if called forth by Hera at the mere suggestion a woman stepped through the front door, a basket balanced on one hip as she shielded her eyes from the setting sun. 

“A gift, until sunrise,” Hera said.

  


Seraphim gripped his bident even tighter, baring his teeth in displeasure, and turned swiftly as a cool breeze shifted his hair and a _caw_ sounded behind him.

“What do I have need of this? If I wanted to fu-"

Hera was gone but her words stung his skin like the rasp of thin branches as the sound enveloped him, “Hurt her and what I will do to you will make all other pain you have experienced seem like a mercy.” 

Seraphim swung around again, glaring up at the now waving woman. A bright smile lit up her face and she dropped her basket to the ground. 

“Go to her,” Hera urged. Seraphim looked over his shoulder again, squinting against the sun, ready for Hera to still be there and lashing out at him but nothing was there but soft painted fields as Helios' lights faded.

A gentle hand against his chest made Seraphim jump and it was a miracle that he did not strike the woman down as he turned to her.

Shocked, Seraphim staggered back a step. Without having lifted a single foot he was now in the low walled courtyard. His heart felt as if it stopped as he took in the tan skin that flowed down his body and the black hair that draped over his shoulder. 

“My love,” the woman whispered, her face soft beneath warm brown eyes that gazed up at him with adoration. “I would embrace you but you smell of the road,” the woman teased. 

Seraphim scowled, thudding his bident on the ground at the woman’s impudence.

“ _Be kind to Aurelia, Wraith_ ,” Hera's whispered threat fluttered on the gentle breeze of the evening and Seraphim allowed the woman to tug him to the back of the house.

“I prayed the gods would bring you home early,” the woman said, breaking through the monotone hum that usually filtered through Seraphim’s mind when mortals spoke. 

“Aurelia,” Seraphim said sternly, stopping as he realized the hand Aurelia held was no longer tan but gray once more, red scar lines cracking the surface.

“My love?” Aurelia questioned and Seraphim gave a sigh. At least the name was correct. 

Aurelia looked at him, her fine features pinched in worry as she turned to fully look at him once more.

“What is it? Has something happened?” Aurelia pressed both palms against his chest and Seraphim found himself leaning into the warmth of her touch, wanting to bend down so that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair better.

“No,” Seraphim said, taking a step back and exhaling heavily through his nose. He should just take her on the ground and be done with this charade. 

“I… I am simply weary,” Seraphim said, his voice tight as he let the truth come forward a touch. He was many things in that moment but now, having admitted it, he did feel the weight of his struggles bearing heavily down on him. The thought of laying down under soft sheets and an even softer touch of a-

“I promise not to tire you too much more,” Aurelia said. She smiled up at him again and took his hand once more, her smile turning coy as she glanced back at him as she lead him to the bathhouse.

There was a place for his bident to rest in the bathhouse as if it had been crafted specifically for him and Aurelia urged him to stand by the drain, telling him to remove his clothes.

“I’ll let them soak while we get you cleaned up.” Seraphim tossed his garments into the wash basin and stood there naked before her, his gaze tense as he watched her for some indication of trickery.

But Aurelia simply continued to give him a coy smile and took her long brown hair down only to pile it all atop her head, pinning it in place before she stripped down to her nearly shear shift. 

“Must you always scowl, my love?” Aurelia gave Seraphim her back and slowly edged one shoulder of her shift down so that it slowly revealed her back. “I almost think you’re unhappy to see me.” The shift fell to her waist, held in place by the gods know what and the generous swell of her hips. 

“I would see all of you,” Seraphim said, his voice gone husky, the admission making him burn with anger at the weakness of _wanting._

“Oh?” Aurelia bit down on her lower lip and smoothed a hand down her side so that it kept her shift in place but only just. 

“Come to me,” Seraphim snapped and clenched his fists tight as Aurelia gently laughed and let the last of her clothing fall, making her way to him. 

“Sir, have you seen my husband? He is this tall,” Aurelia said, going up on tiptoe to measure out his height, “Fine of feature,” Aurelia drew a loving hand along his cheek, “And always has a kind word for his wife.” Aurelia smiled up at him, giving a light chuckle at her own teasing and grabbed up the oil bottle on the small bathing stand. 

“Give it here,” Seraphim said gruffly, reaching for the oil but Aurelia jerked it away. 

“Let me,” Aurelia soothed, pouring a measure of oil into her hand and beginning the process of rubbing it over his skin. She was quiet but hummed now and again as she worked the oil into his skin and scraped it away in sections until she was kneeling before him.

It had been easy enough to ignore the gentle hands as they skimmed his body but to see Aurelia before him, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted in an easy smile, anticipation heavy in the air… it was enough for him to start to feel the pool of pleasure begin between his legs. 

“I had wondered when you would greet me,” Aurelia whispered, her hands loosely clasped around his ankles as she looked up at him. Seraphim drew his mouth into a tight line as his member thickened and began to curl upward. 

“I,” Seraphim began but cut himself off, shaking his head. He had no excuses and would make none for his interest. If Aurelia was his wife tonight then so be it. He would take her as he wanted. 

“Let me wash your hair,” Aurelia said after she had carefully sponged the lingering dirt and oil off his body. She guided him by the hand again to the heated pool and Seraphim felt his feet follow her willingly. His arm did not feel as rigid as he walked with her. And his hands, his claw tipped hands, they did not bite into her waist as he held her while stepping into the pool. 

“You’re so stiff,” Aurelia said, easing behind him and carefully pouring water down the back of his head to wet his hair. Her fingers were a firm but affectionate pressure along his scalp and Seraphim let his eyes close and he swayed under Aurelia’s touch. _Just_ this _once._

“I missed you so,” Aurelia whispered, laying a kiss on his back. Seraphim felt the cool draft of her body moving away from him ghost over him and he shivered at the loss of heat. “Will,” Aurelia paused and Seraphim turned to look at her as she held a comb in her hands. She looked down at the comb, her mouth pulled into a frown 

“Will you stay longer this time?” Aurelia asked without looking at him, the ache in her words palpable, as she took several steadying breaths. 

“I will be here as long as I can,” Seraphim said quietly and Aurelia just nodded, noticeably quiet as she went about combing his hair. 

The quiet was worse than her chattering had been and Seraphim drew her around so that she straddled his hips. The inside of her thighs was soft against him and she was sunk lower in the water, her breasts rising with the waterline so that they floated like fresh fruit. Seraphim felt himself start to harden and he took the hairbrush from Aurelia to keep his hands from reaching for her breasts. 

“Tell me, Good Wife,” Seraphim said and cleared his throat as he all but choked the words out, “What have you missed about your husband?” Seraphim used his index finger to press the underside of her chin up so that she would look at him.

“My husband?” Aurelia asked and a fleeting smile twitched at the corner of her lips. 

“Yes,” Seraphim cleared his throat again and settled deeper into the water, raising his knees up so that Aurelia was pushed closer to him. “This husband who is nearly as tall as I and,” Seraphim looked away from the warm crinkle of Aurelia’s eyes, “has almost as fine of features.” 

Seraphim looked out into the night, his breaths steady as he stared out the window of the bathhouse even if his chest felt tight. 

“Hmm, my husband,” Aurelia murmured and raised her arms to loosely wrap around his neck, the soft juncture at her thighs trapping his shaft against his stomach as she sunk into him. “Well, my husband has been gone for so long that I miss his voice.”

“Truly?” Seraphim grunted as Aurelia gave a gentle roll of her hips.

“I miss his voice. I miss the way he whispers my name in the morning when we wake.” Aurelia moved a hand to press against his chest. “I miss the feel of him against me as he holds me.” Seraphim, comb now forgotten, let his hands move until they were light about her waist. 

“Is there not more you miss of him?” Seraphim let out a sharp breath through his nose as Aurelia rocked her hips again and gave a quiet hum of thought.

“I quite miss his eyes I suppose,” Aurelia looked up at the ceiling as if she was lost in thought, “And he has such beautiful hair.” The tug at the back of his head let Seraphim know Aurelia had curled a wet lock around her finger and softly pulled. “He is very funny and very kind to me.” Aurelia bit down on her lip as she smiled at Seraphim.

“And?”

“I suppose I miss his long,” Aurelia rolled her hips, the lips of her sex pressing up against the underside of his shaft, “hard,” another roll, “rather magnificent,” _roll,_ “bident.” 

“What?” Seraphim demanded, his grip on her waist turning harsh as he looked sharply back at his bident. 

“I suppose I also miss his cock too,” Aurelia whispered and rocked back and forth steadily on him now. Seraphim felt Aurelia kiss at his jaw before he turned to look back at her. It was difficult to focus on his ire as she tempted him so.

“Tell me, Good Husband, what do you miss of your wife?” Aurelia asked, the sloshing water of their shared bath a constant noise as Aurelia continued to tease him. 

“I miss her screaming my name while I have my _cock_ in her,” Seraphim growled, banding an arm around Aurelia’s back and under the swell of her bottom so that she was trapped in his arms as he quickly rose to his feet. 

Aurelia sucked in a quick breath, her legs tightening around his waist as Seraphim walked the short distance to their house. His feet carried him along the same path he had seemingly taken a thousand times before.

“I miss the tight squeeze of her sheath coming around me,” Seraphim paused outside their bedroom so he could all but shove Aurelia against the wall and thrust his hips against her, savoring the wetness that was her own. 

“I miss the way she calls me husband.” Seraphim took Aurelia’s mouth with his own, his kiss more brutal than loving but Aurelia moaned and tightened her legs and arms around him, trying to meet his thrusts. 

“Bed,” Aurelia said breathlessly, breaking away from Seraphim’s lips, _“now.”_

Seraphim only just remembered not to crush Aurelia under his weight as he fell to their shared bed, making sure that he kept his space between her legs. 

“I missed you,” Aurelia said again, kissing him on the cheek, his brow, his lips, “by the gods I missed you so much.” Seraphim quieted her by kissing her again and reached a hand between their bodies to touch the wetness between her thighs. 

Aurelia cried out for him as he rubbed against her pearl, her thighs tightening again until he laid the flat of his palm over her. He let the warm pressure of his hand gentle her until she wasn’t breathing quite as hard before carefully slipping a finger into her. 

“You beg for me but I don’t think you can take me,” Seraphim said, the squeeze of her around his finger feeling divine as he lightly thrust. 

Aurelia gave a quiet wail as she tipped her head back and lifted her hips to meet his thrusting hand, eager for him, for more. 

“I pr-promise I can. You must have,” Aurelia let out a low moan as Seraphim slipped another of his fingers inside of her, “forgotten it’s been so long.” 

Seraphim took the tip of her breast in his mouth, sucking on the tawny nipple as he continued to use his fingers to bring her pleasure. Soon her moans were copied by his own as he sought to know – _to remember_ – the softness of her flesh as he kissed all he could reach.

Aurelia came undone in his arms, their shared kiss vibrating with her cry as she writhed beneath him and her sheath squeezed his fingers over and over. Seraphim did his best to keep her at the edge, all but fighting to prolong her pleasure until she pushed his hand away.

“Inside me,” Aurelia said quickly, breathless, “I want you,” Seraphim rose up to his knees, grabbing Aurelia’s legs just under the knees and spreading her open as he sunk deep into her. 

They both cried out and Seraphim squeezed his eyes closed, head tilted up as he fought to maintain control. He couldn’t break. Not now. Not so soon. 

“Please,” Aurelia husked, her hips lifting with little power as Seraphim held her near immobile. 

Seraphim looked down at her, at her wet mouth and flushed cheeks, at her breasts that trembled with each breath she took, at her eyes glassy with pleasure. 

“Please, Seraphim,” Aurelia begged. 

Seraphim squeezed her legs harder for a moment before relenting. He watched his own cock slide out of Aurelia’s parted lips, the gray skin a stark but pleasing contrast against her pink flesh. More pleasing though was the guttural moan that Aurelia gave as he slowly pushed forward, her lips parting to take him in until he was flush against her. 

Seraphim groaned, transfixed for a moment at how she took him so well as he leaned into her. 

“Tell your husband you love this,” Seraphim said darkly, his hips retreating at the same slow torturous pace as they had sunk forward. 

“I love this,” Aurelia cried. 

“Tell him you love the feel of him inside of you.” Seraphim snapped his hips forward, grunting at the slap of their skin coming together. 

“I love you in-inside of me,” Aurelia stuttered as Seraphim set a deliberate pace, his hips meeting the underside of her thighs and bottom solidly so that he could hear them meet. 

Seraphim felt his breaths come harder and harder until he dropped Aurelia’s legs and came crashing forward onto his forearms. She was warmth. She was silk. She was the divine pulling him down until he had to brace his toes against the bed so he could fuck her harder and harder as the pleasure in him spiraled tighter and tighter.

“Tell me you love me,” Seraphim all but snarled against Aurelia’s ear.

“I love you! I love you, Seraphim,” Aurelia screamed, her arms tight around him, “by the gods I love you!” She gave another cry and Seraphim roared as he felt her shatter around him. With her cry echoing in his ear and her sheath pulsing around his cock, Seraphim raced to his own end, his thrusting hips losing their rhythm until he was spilling into her, shouting as she came undone again underneath him. 

Aurelia’s words were a chant in his ear that he could scarcely hear past the thundering of his own heart.

“I love you so much,” Aurelia whispered, “Please don’t leave me. Not again. Please.”

Aurelia clung to him tightly, her hands soothing over his skin, her fingers never faltering once over his jagged points as she seemingly sought to commit his body to memory by touch alone. 

Seraphim rocked into her, his own hands sweeping over her arms and legs, everywhere that he could touch that wasn’t already pressed against each other.

“Stay,” Aurelia whispered, kissing him, “Stay with me. Please. Oh, _please.”_ Aurelia kissed him over and over, her lips only parting from his long enough to husk out a word at a time.

“Yes,” Seraphim hissed, his hips sinking into hers again as he felt his shaft swell. _Yes_ to the tight clutch of her sheath accepting him again so quickly. _Yes_ to the blinding pleasure she offered. _Yes_ to the desperate way she clung to him and moaned for him. _Yes_ to the way she called his name and begged for his seed.

“Yes! Yes!” Seraphim cried, too lost in his own pleasure to realize the soft pliant body of his wife beneath him had gone lax as she came again and again, too spent to offer any resistance. 

_“Yes,”_ Seraphim whispered as he spilled inside of Aurelia a final time, his body trembling above hers until he fell to the side, pulling her with him as if he was loathe to be parted from her for even a moment. 

Aurelia’s quiet breaths matched his own after a time as he just held her, an arm under her head so that he could cup the back of her head with his hand and hold her close. Her breath was so warm against his throat that everywhere it didn’t touch felt cold. 

“Welcome home, husband,” Aurelia whispered tiredly. Seraphim tensed, trying to be gentle instead of crushing her into his arms. She was so soft against him. So pliant and willing. So ready to be his. So _trusting._

“My beautiful Aurelia,” Seraphim whispered in reply, burying his nose into the sweet scent of her hair as she grew still in sleep. 

The ache he felt in his chest should have been familiar. It pained him in the same way that the pain of loss had struck him before. Both bitter and sharp in its vindictiveness. But there was a newness to this ache that no blade had ever dealt.

Seraphim laid there, Aurelia wrapped in his arms, even in her sleep clinging to him as he silently watched the night slip by until it became gray and blue in the pre-dawn light. The world outside their bedroom window hurtled forward, Helios ever charging onward. 

Seraphim gently caressed a stray brown curl away from Aurelia’s face, careful to keep from waking her. He wanted to kiss her again. To feel her tighten around his shaft again. But he recoiled from the very idea of breaking her sleep. Not when she looked so peaceful. 

This. This was that damnable ache. The ache of something never truly given. Never truly his to begin with. Aurelia would wake and in her arms would not be her husband, not as she knew him. Instead she would find a monster. She would gasp. Scream. Curse him. Cry that she had been tricked. She would push him away.

Seraphim slowly drew himself away from the bed, frowning as Aurelia shivered from the sudden cold. The sun would be up soon and he would need to be gone. 

His steps were quiet but sure as he traced back to the bathhouse to gather his bident and clothes. Clothes that were unwashed but wet from soaking in the basin. A bitter misery that clung to him as he stepped out into the soft morning light. 

  


Hera bit back the smile she wanted to give as Seraphim silently walked toward her. He had tasted what she could give him and had left in desperate need of more. She could tell it just from the grim set of his mouth. As if he hadn’t just fucked that little mortal into unconsciousness. 

“Don’t you see what I can give you?” Hera asked, beckoning him forward. Even as his stride was sturdy she could see him stumble just so. “Kneel before me and this will be yours.” 

Hera smiled then, knowing the hunger she had caused would drive him to her. The gentle labors that Hera could gift could be devastatingly sweet at times and like all men before him he would crave its return. She would make sure of it.   



End file.
